


Oh My Darling

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Little drabble for my heated anticipation heh, Non Despair AU, Rated T for implied sexy times, domestic AU, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: No one likes an empty bed, so no way is a piano going to come between Kaede and her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my subscribers. ily
> 
> when there are more stories in the Kaede tag that I can favorite the tag now :')

There was something endearing about watching her girlfriend try to play the piano-- now was not one of those times.

As the Ultimate Pianist, she had a good ear for music and other types of sounds. So when Maki asked her for piano lessons, she thought, "how hard could that be?" Turns out, Maki was quite terrible at playing, but she was a very stubborn learner and an all around perfectionist. Even when Kaede didn't find a certain part completely horrible, she'd still insist that she could do better. Kaede admired that side of her, always striving for the best. However, she was not fond of the sudden practice sessions at three in the morning.

"Maki?" Kaede reached over to the opposite side of the bed, only to find it empty. A quick flash of panic went through her, until she heard the light sounds of the piano from the next room over. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat up, rubbing the grogginess off her face. She tossed on her night robe and stepped into her slippers before making her way to the main room.

Maki frowned at the music sheet in front of her. It was like reading a foreign language. Kaede taught her the meaning and placement of each note, but it still took her time to memorize each and every key and symbol.

Placing her fingers on the keys, Maki slowly played one of the songs from her book, "101 Easy Nursery Rhymes on the Piano". Admittedly, it was clumsy and a few notes were mixed up, but Kaede smiled from afar at her progression. She quietly walked up behind Maki before wrapping her arms around her.

"Mmm, Maki, come back to bed. It's cold without you there," she snuggled her head into Maki's shoulder. Though she stiffened at the sudden contact, Maki quickly relaxed at her girlfriend's touch.

"Not yet, I need to get in practice at some point," she sighed. "Tomorrow is finger painting day, so I'm going to be back late in order to clean up the classroom." Kaede pouted at the statement. Without releasing her arms off Maki, she moved to sit next to her on the piano bench.

"Shouldn't that mean you should spend as much time with your girlfriend as possible?" Kaede hugged onto Maki tighter, bringing her body closer to hers.

"You were sleeping anyway. I don't see why I have to be there." She turned to look Kaede in the eye. However, her face was overwhelmingly close to hers.

Lips upturned, in her most sultry voice, she clung onto Maki. Her breath was hot against her neck. "We don't have to sleep _right_ away you know," she began to kiss and peck at her girlfriend's jaw.

"Well, I mean I have to prac--" Kaede leaned more of her weight onto Maki, pressing her breasts against her side. Small sprays of a blush found its way to Maki's face. Kaede place her hand on Maki's cheek, almost like she was admiring her influence on them.

"Please, Maki?" A kiss on the cheek. "For me?" A tender kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Kaede never says please.

The room got unnaturally warmer with each peppered kiss. Usually, she was able to resist Kaede's tempting ploys, but it's only when the kisses start moving down her chest and hands start roaming where they shouldn't that she begins to get weak. To match the temperature in the room, Maki's face heated up exponentially. Damn, Kaede knew her too well.

"F-fine," she finally stuttered out. She could practically _feel_ Kaede's smile against her skin, "but if I feel even a remotely bit sore in the morning, you are taking me to work." Kaede's eyes lit up as she pulled both of them off the bench.

"Mm, I'll make sure to wake up early then."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'll have to wait for December for a description of Maki's personality.... Take my shitty headcanons until then I guess lmao


End file.
